The present invention relates to an attachable holder for exercise devices and more particularly pertains to allowing various accessories to be attached to a piece of exercise equipment.
The use of sports accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, sports accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting an exercising individual are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,285 to Vinarsky discloses a hanger clip for attaching a bottle to a piece of exercise equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,870 to Osborn discloses a storage compartment for a piece of step-type exercise equipment.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an attachable holder for exercise devices for allowing various accessories to be attached to a piece of exercise equipment.
In this respect, the attachable holder for exercise devices according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing various accessories to be attached to a piece of exercise equipment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices which can be used for allowing various accessories to be attached to a piece of exercise equipment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sports accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved attachable holder for exercise devices. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a housing having an open upper end and a closed lower end. The closed lower end has an elongated recess formed therein. The elongated recess is dimensioned for receiving the horizontal support bar of the piece of exercise equipment therein. The closed lower end has a cover member hingedly coupled thereto. The cover member has a closed orientation containing the horizontal support bar within the elongated recess. The housing includes a first compartment. The first compartment has a generally trapezoidal configuration. The first compartment is dimensioned for holding selected personal belongings therein. The housing includes a second compartment. The second compartment has a generally rectangular configuration. The second compartment is dimensioned for containing a pair of eyeglasses therein. A cylindrical cup holder is secured to the second compartment of the housing. The cylindrical cup holder is dimensioned for receiving a beverage container therein. A cylindrical rod extends outwardly from the first compartment of the housing. The cylindrical rod acts as a support for a towel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices which has all the advantages of the prior art sports accessories and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an attachable holder for exercise devices economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices for allowing various accessories to be attached to a piece of exercise equipment.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved attachable holder for exercise devices including a housing having an open upper end and a closed lower end. The closed lower end has an elongated recess formed therein. The elongated recess is dimensioned for receiving the horizontal support bar of the piece of exercise equipment therein. The closed lower end has a cover member hingedly coupled thereto. The cover member has a closed orientation containing the horizontal support bar within the elongated recess.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.